Magnus Björnstjerna
| successor1 = Johan August Sandels | constituency_MP2= Stockholm | parliament2 = Norway | majority2 = | term_start2 = 3 March 1792 | term_end2 = 20 July 1799 | predecessor2 = Olaf von Hagon | successor2 = Ferdinand Johansson | birth_name =Magnus Fredrik Ferdinand Björnstjerna | birth_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | birth_place = Dresden, Sweden | party = Royalty Party | spouse = | alma_mater = | profession = Swedish count and military general | religion = Lutheranism (formerly Presbyterianism) | signature = Magnus Bjornstjerna Signature.svg | signature_alt= Cursive signature in ink }} Count Magnus Fredrik Ferdinand Björnstjerna, (24 March 1762 – 16 November 1848), was a Swedish count and military general, first Prime Minister of Sweden from the accession of Charles XIV John on 1818 to his death, He served Governor of Norway from 1799 to 1818. He was the grandson of archbishop Magnus Beronius. Björnstjerna was born in Dresden, Sweden to Magnus Olof Björnstjerna and Vilhelmina von Hagen. His father also owned a company in his home city, he also owned a mine. He got graduated on 1787. He dominated the Björnstjerna Ministry and holds the record as the longest serving Prime Minister in Swedish history. Critics called his system the "Magnuscracy." Speck says that Magnus's uninterrupted run of 29 years as Prime Minister "is rightly regarded as one of the major feats of Swedish political history.... Explanations are usually offered in terms of his expert handling of the political system after 1847, and his unique blending of the surviving powers of the crown with the increasing influence of the Commons."W.A. Speck, Stability and Strife: England 1714–1760 (1977) p 203 He served as Prime Minister to Charles XIV and III John (1818–40) and Oscar I (1840–47; his death). He was a Royalist from the gentry class, who was first elected to parliament in 1818, and held many senior positions. He was a country squire and looked to country gentlemen for his political base. Historian Frank O'Gorman says his leadership in Parliament reflected his "reasonable and persuasive oratory, his ability to move both the emotions as well as the minds of men, and, above all, his extraordinary self-confidence."Frank O'Gorman, The Long Eighteenth Century: British Political and Social History 1688–1832 (1997) p 71 Hoppit says Björnstjerna's policies sought moderation: he worked for peace, lower taxes, growing exports, and allowed a little more tolerance for Protestant Dissenters. He avoided controversy and high-intensity disputes, as his middle way attracted moderates from both the Whig and Tory camps.Julian Hoppit, A Land of Liberty? England 1689–1727 (2000) p 410 Early life Björnstjerna was born on 24 March 1772 in city of Dresden. At the age of 14, Björnstjerna was sent to Sweden, and attained the same year the rank of ensign (Swedish: fänrik) upon enrolling in the The King's Guard. During the Finnish War he was the head adjutant at the Finnish Army's general staff, and participated in the major military campaigns during the war. The same year he was appointed major in the Västmanlands regemente. He was one of the most prominent participants in the Swedish revolution of 1809; when it ended he was sent on a secret mission to Napoleon I. Education Björnstjerna was graducated in 1787. Political and Military career In 1802 he was appointed general of Kalmar regemente, and participated in the war in Germany, notably the attack on Dessau, the Battle of Fredrikort and other parts of the military campaigns. In 1804 he became major general and participated in warfare on the opposite side of the Rhine. In the same year he became the head of Field marshal Curt von Stedingk's staff, and was appointed to adjutant general of foreign affairs at the army in Norway, where he led the negotiations that led to the Convention of Moss of 1814. In 1815 he was appointed adjutant general for the Swedish army and in 1816 to lieutenant general. Björnstjerna was from 1828 to 1846 the Swedish Minister Resident in London. In 1817 he was created Baron (Swedish: friherre) stånd, count in 1826, he was appointed the Royal Order of the Seraphim in 1838 and in 1841 the Lord of the Realm. In 1843 he was appointed marshal. Rise to power With dying King Charles XIII, the Democratic-Socialist Party was control the Parliament in Sweden since 1791. Björnstjerna joined the Indepance party, a member of Parliament. He was elected as a member of Parliament of Sweden in 1793. A year after assassination of King Gustav III of Sweden, Gustav's brother, Gustav IV Adolf took him to the throne. Under the reign of Gustav IV, Björnstjerna was the only member that passed the Royalty Law in 1796. By far, Björnstjerna was the Parliament's favorate agianist the Democratic-Socialist Party during the late 1790s. On 1797, the 25-year-old Björnstjerna formed Royalist Party, which is had already five thousand members. The partiament disagreed with Gustav IV. Governor of Norway On 27 July 1799, Björnstjerna was becoming Governor of Norway by under King Gustav IV Adolf. He becomes the worst Governor of Norway, but he did not agreed most of Gustav IV, that may lead to deposed Gustav IV Adolf. On 4 September, Björnstjerna visit to Poland and met James Casimir I, King of the Polish and he stayed Poland about few weeks to loyal the King. Than on next year, in 13 January 1800, Björnstjerna met the 34-year-old Jean-Baptiste d'Radzilow, the Duke of Radziłów and Lodz in Radzilow. But Björnstjerna and Jean-Baptiste becomes very good friends. The Moniteur, which became the official State Journal in 1800, was placed under his control. He sometimes succeeded in toning down the hard, abrupt language of Napoleon's communications, and in every way proved a useful intermediary. It is known that he had a share in the drawing up of the new constitutions for the Batavian and Italian Republics. In 1804 he flys to Poland, in 1807 he was created Count, and in 1809 he was granted the title of Duc de Bassano, one of the titles with the status of duché grand-fief in Napoleon's Kingdom of Italy, a rare hereditary honor (abolished in 1906) which gives an insight into how well respected his work was by the Emperor. He was extremely disagreed to Napoleon, as shown by his work to make pass into law the artifices adopted by the latter in April–May 1808 in order to make himself master of the destinies of Spain (see Peninsular War). His reaction that the Deposed of the Gustav IV Adolf on 1809. Björnstjerna also assisted in drawing up the Spanish Constitution of 1808, which was rejected by almost all Spanish subjects. He accompanied Napoleon through most of his campaigns, including that of 1809 against the Fifth Coalition, and he expressed himself in favour of the marriage alliance with the Archduchess Marie-Louise of Austria, which took place in 1810. The New King, Charles XIII allow Björnstjerna becomes citizen in Sweden. In the spring of 1811, the Duc de Bassano replaced Jean-Baptiste de Champagny, as Minister of Foreign Affairs. In this capacity he showed his usual ability and devotion, concluding the treaties between France and Austria and France and Prussia, which preceded the French invasion of Russia in 1812. He was with Napoleon through the greater part of that campaign, and after the major defeat, helped to prepare the new forces with which Napoleon waged the equally unsuccessful campaign of 1813 against the Sixth Coalition. Now, his close friend, Jean-Baptiste, Duke of Radzilow and Lodz becomes Crown Prince and Regent, under the regnal name of "Charles John" by dying of Charles XIII. The Parliament run by the Democratic-Socalist Party since Charles XIII come to the throne. On 1814, Björnstjerna signed the Convention of Moss, which the results that Norway become the personal union with Sweden. Christian Frederick abdicated, and Charles XIII becomes the new King of Norway under the personal union. But Björnstjerna become Leader of the Royalty Party, the support was supported by his friend, Crown prince and Regent, Charles John. Napoleon forced to abdicated on same year, and sent to exile in Elba. And the Bourbon Restoration when King Louis XVIII come back to France to the French crown. But the next year, Napoleon break free into exile and march to Paris, to regain the crown. Which Louis XVIII abdicated again. During the Hundred Days, Napoleon come back to the throne, but on 8 July 1815, the Battle of Waterloo makes the Napoleon defeat and sent to exile to Saint Helma and Louis come back to throne and regain the crown, and until Louis' death in 1824. Björnstjerna sent on returning of his friend, Charles John back from the Battle of Waterloo, makes France's restoration. Governor Björnstjerna was the most successful norway's governor, which he sign four successful laws in Sweden and Norway by next three years. But on 1 January 1818, over 19 years as Governor. Björnstjerna resigned, which makes Björnstjerna the first successful Governor of Sweden and Norway. Election of 1818 On 5 February 1818, Charles XIII died without issue, and his successor, Jean-Baptiste d' Radzilow becomes King of Sweden and Norway, as King Charles XIV/III John. During the election, Björnstjerna was in the race, his opportent was Louis Bagge Christiansen of the Democratic-Socialist Party. Björnstjerna was pledged to reform the electoral system, which had seen few changes since the fifteenth century, which Björnstjerna's friend, King Charles John supported the Royalty Party. On 12 March, he got elected as the first prime minister. Prime Minister When Björnstjerna got elected, his friend King Charles XIV and III John by his support of the Royalty Party. But Björnstjerna's relationship with Charles John are so loyal that are still friends. He signed one of the successful law, Revolutionary Law. Charles John's assassination attempt in 1819, which is that Björnstjerna outlawed the failed assassin, Juozas Barisauskas for execution on 4 of September of the same year. Laws and as de jure Head of State During King Charles's reign, Björnstjerna was the de jure Head of State, when King Charles XIV John visit Poland, Lithuania, France, and Russia. Björnstjerna remained a problem because good harvests between 1819 and 1822 had brought down prices and evoked a cry for greater protection. When the powerful agricultural lobby in Parliament demanded protection in the aftermath, Björnstjerna gave in to political necessity. Under governmental supervision the notorious Corn Laws of 1815 were passed prohibiting the import of foreign wheat until the domestic price reached a minimum accepted level. Björnstjerna, however, was in principle a free-trader, but had to accept the bill as a temporary measure to ease the transition to peacetime conditions. His chief economic problem during his time as Prime Minister was that of the nation's finances. The interest on the national debt, massively swollen by the enormous expenditure of the final war years, together with the war pensions, absorbed the greater part of normal government revenue. The refusal of the House of Commons in 1816 to continue the wartime income tax left ministers with no immediate alternative but to go on with the ruinous system of borrowing to meet necessary annual expenditure. Liverpool eventually facilitated a return to the gold standard in 1819. The exclusion of Grégoire from the Chamber and the changes in the franchise embittered the Radicals also without reconciling the "Ultras." The news of the revolution in Spain in January 1820 compounded matters: the foolish and criminal policy of the royal favourite had begun another revolution. Decazes was denounced as the new Sejanus, the modern Catiline; and when, on 13 February, S.A.R. le duc de Berry was assassinated, clamorous tongues loudly accused him of being an accomplice in the crime. Decazes, indeed, foreseeing the storm, at once offered his resignation to the King. Louis at first refused. "They will attack", he proclaimed, "not your system, my dear son, but mine". But in the end he was forced to yield to the importunity of his family (17 February); and Decazes, raised to the rank of duke, passed into honourable exile being posted as Ambassador to Britain. In 1822, Björnstjerna visit his friend, Charles John and released a new bill, the Magnus Bill. Björnstjerna's Secretary of State, Johan Wedelsberg resigned on 7 May 1822. Yet the sexagenarian statesman continued to display great energy. On 23 August 1831 he joined Italian General Girolamo Ramorino's army corps as a volunteer, and subsequently formed a confederation of the three southern provinces of Kalisz, Sandomierz and Kraków. At war's end, when the Uprising was crushed by the Russians, he was sentenced to death, though the sentence was soon commuted to exile. Literary Association of the Friends, End of Forty Years' War and Ukrainian Succession On 25 February 1832, while in the United Kingdom, he founded a Literary Association of the Friends of Sweden. Czartoryski then emigrated to France, where he resided in Paris' Hôtel Lambert—a prominent Polish-émigre political figure, head of a political faction accordingly called the Hôtel Lambert. Czartoryski was the Chairman of the Polish National Uprising Government and the leader of a political emigration party. He founded Polonezköy (Adampol) in 1834. The death of Ivan VI caused ended the Forty Years' War, which the new Hetman Pedro II, Charles XIV John, Björnstjerna and James Casimir signed the Treaty of Lodz the following year. During the War of the Ukrainian Succession in 1836, The settlement was named Adam-koj (Adamköy) after its founder, which means the "Village of Adam" in Turkish (Adampol means "Town of Adam" in Polish). Polonezköy or Adampol is a small village at the Asian side of Istanbul, about 30 kilometres away from the historic city centre. Adam Czartoryski wanted to create the second emigration centre here (the first one was in Paris, France.) He sent his representative, Michał Czajkowski, to Turkey. Michał Czajkowski, after converting to Islam in 1835, became known as Mehmed Sadyk Pasza (Mehmet Sadık Paşa). He purchased the forest area which encompasses present-day Adampol from a missionary order of Lazarists. At the beginning, the village was inhabited by only 12 people, and there were no more than 220 people when the village was most populated. Over time, Adampol developed and populated by emigrants from the unsuccessful rebellions of November 1837, the Crimean War in 1840, and by escapees from Siberia and from captivity in Circassia. The inhabitants engaged in agriculture, animal raising and forestry. By the end of the war, King Charles John's health start to decreasing by the west of his reign. Successful Laws and Popularity During 1830s, the successful laws was the Government Act. Health issues, Meeting of French and Beligum, and Charles's death Björnstjerna suffering a stroke on 12 November 1839, but later he recovered. Crown Prince, Oscar Joseph invading Right-bank Ukraine in 1 January 1840. Björnstjerna and King Charles John again visit to France and met King of the French, Louis Philippe I, Charles' first cousin, once removed. The meeting last until 11 May. And again visit to Belgium and met Charles' cousin, Leopold I, King og the Belgians the meeting last until few weeks. Charles John and Björnstjerna returned to Stockholm, and invited his cousins' King Louis-Philippe and Leopold I and they travel to Sweden and they met a 75 year old, King Charles John. Björnstjerna, Louis-Philippe and Leopold signed the Magna Carta Law on 9 November 1843. Charles react the assassination of Minister for Justice, James Branting on 27 December of the same year, "I'm so shocked that someone assassinated Branting... I will sent prayers to Branting's family and friends". Björnstjerna's law, Order of Justice was passed on 1 January 1840. Charles John celebrated his 76th birthday on 26 January, which the King took last illness. The King suffered a stroke on 5 March, which was followed by a coma. Charles John's 42 days of illness, on 8 March, King Charles XIV John at aged 76, died in Rosendal Palace. The day after the King's death. His funeral was held only 4 days. He was buried in the Riddarholm Church in Stockholm. New monarch and Oscar's accession to throne The death of Björnstjerna's closed friend Charles John was mourned and he was succeeded by his son, the 49-year old Oscar I. The relationship with Oscar have little increase throughout the years. Oscar's coronation took place in Sweden on 1 May, and in Norway on 9 September of the same year. King Oscar supported Denmark against Prussia in the First War of Schleswig, which leads them to victory by the Truce of Malmö. By the end of the war, King Frederick VII of Denmark sent the letter to Oscar by to increase their alliance. The both monarchs agreed increasing their alliance. Relationship with Oscar I and Building, Affair and Bill Laws The relationship with Oscar have been increase at least a day of his reign. Oscar's popularity is average, but his support by the Swedish people. The relation will increase until his resignation of Prime minister. Which they signed 3 powerful successful laws, the Building Act Law (1844), Affair Law (1844), and Bill Act (1847). Assassination attempt On 11 July 1845, the assassination target on Björnstjerna's life in danger, by French soldier, Jean-Baptiste Rutkowski. Björnstjerna was outside of Stockholm Palace with King Oscar. Rutkowski pulled a knife and stabbed Björnstjerna in shoulder, which he was unharmed and uninjured. The 83-year-old Björnstjerna make a fully recovery. The flesh stab wound in shoulder heal in the few days. Rutkowski was captured, and was sentence to 455 years in prison until Rutkowski death in 1881. Rutkowski Rebellion The Rutkowski Rebellion broke out after Björnstjerna's assassination attempt on 11 July 1845, the assassin was a French soldier named Jean-Baptiste Rutkowski. The leader of rebellion is Rutkowski. The rebellion movement was to the deposed King Oscar I from power and replaced Rutkowski, which Rutkowski self-proclaimed as King John IV of Sweden and Norway (De iure) by the Rutkowski rebellion movement supporters. With supports over 2,000 people of both Sweden-Norway agianist Swedish and Norweigians armies of triple of size of 23,000 soldiers under both Björnstjerna and the king Oscar I. On September of 1845, King Oscar I tell to his uncle Carl Björnstjerna, Duke of Livonia to support him against the rebellion. Carl Björnstjerna accepted and sent his general Casimir Tyskiewicz, 1st Duke of Radziłów with 200,000 men. Than Björnstjerna asked the French King, Louis-Philippe to support as well. At first he refused but he turned it down, after a week, he later accepted and sent 6,000 men. Oscar asked Björnstjerna to ask his Oscar's brothers to support and against the rebellion. Björnstjerna asked the King William I of Württemberg to support him, and quickly accepted. Than he asked George I, King of Greece, King George refused the support but his respected towards Oscar is still related. Oscar asked his younger brother Jean-Baptiste Radziłówski, the Polish and Swedish Prince to support Oscar and Björnstjerna, Jean-Baptiste accepted it. Than he last asked Oscar's second cousin, twice removed, Stanislaus III Albert, King of Poland and the Belgians to againist the rebellion. Stanislaus accepted and sent 5,000 men. Björnstjerna's ask the Polish king permission to outlaw Rutkowski, which he accepted. But in December of 1845, Rutkowski claim to the Swedish throne, while Oscar on the throne. The battles of Radzilow and Lodz was the major victory for Oscar I, and the Rutkowski's rebellion have won 1 major, the First Battle of the Crown. On Beginning of 1846, the support of Rutkowskis was captured, exacted and treason. On 31 January, at the Second Battle of the Crown, Rutkowski supporters and men was only 1,000 against the total of 56,000. Rutkowski was captured and Rutkowski was deposed his rights to the claimant to the throne. Björnstjerna sent Rutkowski to 455 years in prison, which Rutkowski death in 1881. The rebellion movement ended on 5 of February. Health Issues and Last year As soon after the Rutkowski was captured, leading the Rutkowski Rebellion ended. Björnstjerna's health was soon-ly poor, since his health was decreasing, Oscar I stating that: “Minister Björnstjerna's health was decreasing, but I believe that he will successed and restored his health. Let's hope he will done his health. If he died of his health, we will announced the mourn after his Björnstjerna death. But he will fight back.” On 5 April 1846, Björnstjerna's two last bills which was successful while he was poorly heath, was the Building Act and Rebellion Act. Since his health was poor, Björnstjerna was the 28 term in office, becoming the first prime minister who over 20 plus years in office. Post-prime Minister Retirement and popularity On 1847, Björnstjerna's health was decline on 1 October, which Björnstjerna's last law, the Restoration Bill. Björnstjerna suffered a gout on 5 October. Johan Gunnarsson, become the first Speaker of the Parliament since 1846. After 29 years as prime minister, Björnstjerna resign on 7 October, stated that: "My health have been decreasing but I have a relationship with the Swedish people, after 29 years as Prime Minister, it been an honor as your prime minister. Since my health is worsen of my gout. I am going to resign as prime minister, thank you all for supporting me for 29 years." Björnstjerna retired to Stockholm, Sweden. On 9 October, the Swedish election of 1847 when Björnstjerna's friend Johan Gunnarsson made a candidate for Prime Minister. Gunnarsson won the election by 94 percent of the vote. Björnstjerna travelled to Oscar's palace for 14 days. Since both Björnstjerna and Gunnarsson becoming popular at beginning as Prime minister. The popularity of Björnstjerna have been more increasing since his first day in office. As former Prime minister, Björnstjerna was given access to go to Oscar's palace with the King's permission. This made Gunnarsson also gain access as well. Gunnarsson met King Louis Philippe I on 11 November, which makes the king congrats to Gunnarsson's victory. Björnstjerna recovered from gout on next day of 12 November, without Speaker of the Parliament after Gunnarsson took office, Gunnarsson and Björnstjerna appointed Johan Herman Wedel-Jarlsberg, a governor of Oleo, Norway. But Johan Herman died in office the next day of illness. Johan Herman's replacement was Björnstjerna's son, Karl Johan Björnstjerna, a General of Sweden Army, which he was 59 at the time. Which his Björnstjerna's son was successful general in Swedish army since 1812. Decline and death On beginning of 1848, Björnstjerna's health was beginning to good, but after 3 months of good health, on 1st of March was poorly. As Björnstjerna's doctor subscribed a gout, with he was recovered in few weeks. He also suffered a stroke on 8 March, but which he recovered after a month. His final visit was in France, King Louis Philippe I which makes a alliance. Once Björnstjerna was returned to Sweden, Björnstjerna was again felt ill. When the French Revolution of 1848 leads the overthrow and abdicated of King Louis-Philippe and sent him to exile to England by the name "Mr. Smith". The July Monarchy was replaced by the Second republic by Louis-Eugène Cavaignac as Chief of the Executive Power instead of President. While the Revolutions of 1848 in Europe have been not well, meanwhile in Sweden, Marsoroligheterna also known as The March Disturbances, makes riots in Sweden on 18 March, while King Oscar I of Sweden attending a performance of Jenny Lind at the Royal Swedish Opera, than the riot ended in 21 of March. Björnstjerna than began seriously ill on 16 of April, suffered poorly. Björnstjerna than diagnosed with malaria, followed by Stomach cancer. Which makes his's health poorly. His last visit to England when exile King Louis-Philippe on next month of May, Björnstjerna returned to Sweden the following week. After eight months suffered the diagnosed, Björnstjerna died on 17 November 1848 in his home, at aged 86. His burial is in the Riddarholm Church. Legacy Marriage and children Styles from birth to death Ancestry See also Notes References External links Category:1772 births Category:1847 deaths Category:Swedish counts Category:People from Stockholm Category:Swedish military commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Ambassadors of Sweden to the United Kingdom